


Skipping Class

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: James, Helen and John skip class.





	

His boots made loud clicking sounds as he made his way down the corridor, the sun streaming in through large windows to his right. He'd skived off Physics as he always did on Friday afternoons; it wasn't as though he couldn't pass the class without sitting for a single lecture. There was something much more primal on his mind as he turned a corner, his shadow dancing in the sunlight as he passed.

He reached a large oak door, off to the side of the hallway. The old chemistry labs, hardly ever used by professors, occupied now only by the Five. They joked that this hall of labs and classrooms were their own private clubhouse, as though they were a group of kids. His lips curled into a devilish smile as he heard her through the door.

Soft sighs he recognized all too well, so they'd started without him. His trousers tightened as low groan met his ears, a deep hiss escaping his lips as he turned the doorknob.

"James," Helen moaned, her hands tangling in his dark hair as he sucked on her nipples.

Both bare from the waist up, James had backed her against a Professor's old lab table near the blackboard his hips grinding against hers. Using teeth and tongue he made his way up her neck to her lips, kissing her hard swallowing her moans. John watched from the door, his long fingers undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. His dark eyes followed James' large hands as they tugged the rest of Helen's dress to the floor.

Helen eyes closed as James' sure hands removed her undergarments, leaving her bare to him. He lifted her by her hips, setting her on the edge of the table before falling to his knees and placing his head between her thighs. He worked her with his mouth, tasting her juices his tongue plunging into her folds. Helen arched her back her legs tightening around his head as she moaned.

John lowered himself into a chair, freeing himself from his trousers as he watched. He licked his palm before wrapping his hand around his length, hissing as her moans urged him on. His lips parted slightly as he breathed, his eyes never leaving their glistening skin.

"Louder, Helen," his deep voice growled, her answering moan louder than any before.

Helen's hands tightened on the edge of the table as James tugged at her clit with his teeth spreading her sex with two fingers. His touch set her skin aflame, engulfing her body as he worked her, his fingers massaging her inner walls. Her lustful blue eyes were on John, watching as his eyes closed on a low groan. James added a third finger releasing a primal moan from Helen's throat. She came, her eyes on John as she moaned, her hands pulling roughly at James' dark locks. With a kiss on her inner thigh James stood, quickly ridding himself of the rest of his navy trousers, tossing them at John's feet. He turned for a moment, catching John's eye watching as the other man took him in.

John's eyes feasted on James' erection as his hips bucked against his hand, a low groan issuing from his throat. His eyes traveled up James' toned stomach to his wet chin, covered in Helen's arousal. Their eyes met, a smirk gracing James' lips as he turned back to Helen gripping her hips as he pulled her from her perch on the table. James' hands traveled over her body as he turned her around. His fingers danced down her spine as she rested her hands on the table. Helen's body shook with anticipation as James continued to tease her, his hands gripping her ass as his length rubbed her sex.

John groaned, removing his hand from his erection to remove his shirt. His hands were itching to touch them, but he restrained himself. He busied himself running his hands over his bare torso as he watched Helen tug her blonde curls over one shoulder as she turned to look at both men. John licked his lips, following the curve of her spine to her round ass disappearing behind John's view of James' right hip.

"Get on with it," Helen moaned thrusting her ass against James causing the doctor to groan loudly.

James acquiesced, entering her roughly tugging her body to meet his thrusts. Helen moaned her eyes still on both men as James buried himself deeper with each thrust. John stood, watching as Helen's hands tightened on the edge of the table as he drove into her faster. John tugged his pants off before crossing to them, his lips immediately swallowing Helen's next scream. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her, his tongue tasting her as though he never had.

"God," James groaned, as Helen teasingly tightened her muscles around his cock.

He slowed, thrusting into her deeply eliciting slow moans from Helen as his hands moved to her stomach teasing the soft skin he found there. John pulled away, leaving Helen's lips swollen from his kisses. His large hands trailed over her shoulder, his nails scraping slightly as he reached her lower back knowing how it drove her crazy. His fingers reached the swell of her ass, moving from her ass to James' abdomen teasing the trail of dark hair below his navel.

James groaned louder, his hips bucking at John's touch sending him even deeper into Helen's sex. Helen moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the vacant room. John's hands teased James' nipples as he licked at Helen's arousal still coating James' mouth. James moaned through clenched teeth, his jaw tightening as he continued to thrust into Helen his hand cupping her sex as John bit down on his earlobe.

"More," Helen sighed, her knuckles white as she gripped the table's edge.

John chuckled darkly as his hand covered James' pressing James' palm harder against Helen's clit. Her body shook as her second orgasm tore through her body. James groaned as her muscles clenched around him, his hips grinding against her as she rode out her orgasm.

"James," John murmured his deep voice a lingering promise as the taller man moved behind the doctor.

John gripped James' hips, grinding his length against James' ass. James moaned, never slowing his pace as he continued to thrust into Helen slowly. Helen moaned as James laid his hands over hers, lacing them together as he covered her back with his body, changing the angle inside her. John entered James from behind, stretching his entrance as he buried his length inside him. James groaned loudly, his beard scratching Helen's cheek as John drove into James causing both of his lovers to moan in pleasure.

John groaned, forcing himself deeper into James, his hands digging into the skin of James' hips. James moved his hips in time with John's thrusts, sending Helen over the edge once more. She cried out, her muscles clenching around James' length once more destroying the doctor's control dragging his orgasm from his very bones. James groaned loudly, biting down on Helen's shoulder as he spilled himself inside her.

John pulled out of James, giving them room to move. James slipped out of Helen's folds, their fluids running down Helen's thighs as they caught their breath. Helen moved from the table, to sit down in the chair vacated by John earlier, a sly smile playing on her lips. Her blue eyes glinted as she watched them.

"It's my turn to watch," she said, her voice dropping to a fierce whisper.

Without a word John moved to kiss James, his tongue roughly delving into the doctor's mouth. James moaned in response, allowing John to back him against the blackboard. James felt the chalk on his back, but he didn't care. His hands gripped John's hips as the taller man devoured his mouth. Nipping at James' lips, John groaned when he felt James grow hard once more against his thigh.

Helen watched as her lovers kissed roughly against the blackboard, her body trilling with renewed arousal. Her hands kneaded her breasts, her tongue wetting her lips. James took control, pinning John against the blackboard covering his chest in chalk. John moaned as James entered him roughly, his hips thrusting hard into the other man.

"Fuck," John groaned his hands flat against the blackboard as James took him.

James slammed into him, his back glistening with sweat. Helen sighed, her hand trailing down her body to her sex. Their groans had her all but quivering as she pleasured herself, her fingers slipping into her folds. Her blue eyes traveled over them, from James' muscular back to John's toned arms.

"Mmm," she moaned, her hips grinding against her fingers as she watched them.

James slowed, his hips merely grinding against John, increasing the friction between their bodies. James wrapped his hand around John's length, pumping him hard. John's body shook at James' touch, his lips parted as he groaned. His spine set fire as he grew close, his control slipping.

Helen neared the brink, working her swollen clit as her eyes danced over James and John. She could tell by their groans that they were both close. Chalk covered their bodies mixing with the sweat of exertion, adding to her arousal. Her legs clenched around her hand as she came for the third time, moaning loudly.

John groaned, unable to hold off his own orgasm any longer. He came, his body shaking with pleasure turning his head so he could see Helen as he rode out his orgasm. Her glazed blue eyes found his; she was still in the euphoric aftermath of her own orgasm. They shared a smile as James pulled out, his body covered in sweat as he took his erection in hand. John turned to the smaller man, gripping his erection causing the doctor's hips to buck.

James hissed as John brought him to orgasm with a hard grip and fast strokes. He came with a cry, resting his head on John's shoulder as he came down.

Helen made her way to them on shaky legs, she would be sore for a few days but it was well worth it. Both men turned to her, each laying a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Who needs Physics?" John murmured, laughing darkly.

Helen smirked, "I skipped out on Anatomy, although it seems I learned a lesson today at any rate."

She ran a hand down James' stomach, toying with the dark trail of hair on his abdomen, eliciting a hiss from the doctor. Then she turned to John, her eyes full of mischief as she ran her tongue over his collarbone. She couldn't help herself, she needed them. She could have them over and over again and it never be enough. They had crossed a threshold and there was no turning back, they were connected through more than the source blood.

James wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed John's chest causing the other man's eyes to close in pleasure.

"I think it's time for a shower," James whispered in her ear, his voice coated in sensuality.

Helen sighed against John's chest, a shower sounded divine.

"Very well, care to join me?" Helen said, knowing it was a daft question.

John laughed, "Do start without me; I must go rub this afternoon in Nikola's face. He declined my invitation, poor boy."


End file.
